Love always, Bella
by AntoniaRose
Summary: What exactly did Bella write in her letters to Renesmee, Jacob, Charlie and Renee?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Okay, this is kind of a one-shot, although there will be three more chapters after this. I bet you've wondered, like I did: what exactly did Bella write in her notes to Charlie, Renee, Jacob and Renesmee? This is what I think was in Bella's notes to her loved ones in Breaking Dawn. **

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Universe. **

Chapter One: Renesmee

_My darling Renesmee,_

_My little nudger, my precious daughter, what can I even say to tell you how precious you are to me? How can words possible suffice to tell you how much I love you, what I would do for you? I cannot, yet I must try, give you one last piece of evidence of my love for you; one last thing for you to hold on to, long after we are gone._

_If we you are reading this, my darling Nessie, there is a very high chance that we will not meet again on this Earth. Do not cry for me, Renesmee, because I don't. When life offers you a dream so far beyond your imagination, it isn't reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. After all, there is no use crying over spilt milk._

_If anything I am sorry for only one thing and that is the fact that I will not be there to see you grow up, to be there for you whenever problems arise, to help you as my mother did for me. But don't be afraid my Nessie, because although not in body, I will always be alive in your heart and will always be watching over you._

_I am sorry, too, that I will never have time now to tell you everything I wanted you to know. About me, your father, Jacob, your grandma Renee...so many people who changed my life._

_ Did you know I was the clumsiest human on Earth? That your father and Jacob always had to protect me from myself? That your father used to sit and watch me sleep every night, just as I do for you? That I had a talkative friend named Jessica and a quiet one named Angela? That your Grandma Renee was the happiest person I had ever known?_

_Your father too has so many stories and lessons he would have loved to share with you, but is now impossible. I wish I could tell him of my plan, but I can't or Aro will know. I can't, because I need to protect you, and keep you safe at all costs, even though it breaks my heart to keep this secret from your father._

_There were so many things I wanted to share with you, my little nudger. I thought I would have forever with you; that after all I had gone through to have you in my arms I would get to keep you with me for the rest of eternity. But now I have such a limited time to tell you all I wanted to, and so I have to choose which lessons to impart to you._

_Never let fear stop you from doing anything, my darling. Don't spend your life grieving for us, and NEVER think that what happened was in any way your fault, because you are the greatest gift life has ever given me, apart from your father. I want your memories of us to be the happy ones, not cloaked with gloom and despair._

_Lastly, I hope you have a wonderful life my sweetheart, along with Jacob. Spend your life together, love and trust one another. He is the best person I would ever hope to entrust you with, and I know that he would never do anything to hurt you._

_Live your life happily darling, and above all, never fear to love._

_I will always love you, Renesmee. You will always be the most precious thing in my life._

_Love you more than I can say,_

_Mom_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter, Bella's letter to Jacob. **

**Happy reading!**

Chapter Two: Jacob

_Dear Jake, _

_I cannot possibly explain to you my feelings right now. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine that one day, I would pen this letter to you. _

_I still remember how, just a few months ago, I could not understand how I would ever get past this. I had so many worries…I didn't know if Victoria would find me, or if she would kill me, or anyone I love. I did not know if I was ready to marry Edward. I didn't know if I wanted to become a vampire so soon. _

_But most of all, I didn't know how you would fit in. My best friend, my confidante, the one who had helped me so much, and who I had inflicted so much pain upon. I still cannot, and I don't think I ever will, forgive myself for making you go through so much heartbreak. _

_I remember wishing, so many times, that you were my brother, and I your sister. Because that was how easy our relationship was, and then suddenly matters got complicated. You said to me once, Jake, that you knew I loved you. _

_As a matter of fact, I still do. But that love never compared to how I loved Edward, beyond all reason and logic. You were nothing but a brother to me, Jake, and I know that one day you will be my son-in-law, even if I am not around to see it. _

_I have left clues for you in Nessie's backpack. I do not have any hopes that we will survive this battle, but I have made sure that you and Renesmee will. Run, Jake, run as fast as you can to Rio De Janeiro. _

_We will give you time to escape. We will take care of all the Volturi who could possibly thwart you on your journey to escape. _

_Find Alice and Jasper. They will help you take care of Nessie. Alice will be the mother that Nessie will not have, and Jasper will take the role of Edward. _

_Do not be bitter to them, Jake. They will have had their own reasons for leaving. Do not harbour hatred, because you never know if one day you won't be able to say sorry. _

_Take care of Renesmee for me, Jacob. I never once regretted the decision I made in keeping her, although it killed me. As I explained to you once before, I could no more kill her than you. _

_You see, I have never regretted a decision I have made in the past two years, because all of it has brought me such wonderful gifts. Edward, you, and now Nessie. _

_Tell her about us as we were. Don't let her forget us, or become far-off phantoms in a distant memory. Do not elevate us. Tell us exactly how we were, with all the good and bad in us. _

_Never let her think that what happened was in any way her fault, because it isn't. She is the greatest gift life could ever have given us, and she must never think otherwise. _

_Lastly, have a wonderful life with her. Even if not in person, we will be there with you every step of the way, Jake. She was born to be your mate, and you hers. You are the reason for each other existing. _

_You know, I once thought that there would be no girl who could ever be good enough for you. And now it seems that I was wrong, because you have found a girl who will be perfect for you in every way, and you for her. _

_Love each other, and spend your time wisely, because you never know when you could lose each other. _

_Don't spend your life grieving for us. Don't feel guilty that you didn't fight, because you did a much more important job-you took the responsibility of making sure the Volturi wouldn't win and get to kill Renesmee even if we perished. _

_I love you, Jacob. I will never forget all that you did for me. All the times I spent with you were great. I used to think of you as my personal sun, did you know that? You could make all the clouds go away even on the darkest day. _

_Thank you so much. I'll never forget you. _

_Love always, _

_Bella_


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Universe. **

Chapter Three: Charlie

_Dear Dad, _

_I know that if you are reading this letter, I will no longer be in this world. I know that Jacob has no explained to you everything that has happened. This is the reason for so many things. It is the reason that I lied to you I hated Forks and ran. It is why I disappeared for three days with no explanation. It is why I couldn't see you for the weeks after my marriage. _

_It is why you saw such a change in me, and why I was suddenly so happy. _

_I bet you are wondering why your only daughter decided to become a vampire. You see Dad, I don't drink human blood. I never have. The Cullens-and now I-survive on animals. We believe all human life is precious. _

_But back to the point. At first, it was for Edward. Because I wanted to be with him for all of eternity. But then I came to realize that it was because the vampire world was where I could truly be me. Where I could be…Bella. I found strength, confidence and love in that world. It was a new experience, and I knew that being a vampire was who I was born to be-crazy as that may sound. _

_Jacob will have explained to you the reason we died-it was for Renesmee. I know that you, Dad, will know above anyone else, how intense love for your child can be. Yes, you guessed correctly. Renesmee is indeed my daughter, and your granddaughter. _

_I do not regret anything I did, because I did it for her. And now, because I can't be there with her anymore, I need you to help me and take care of her. _

_You were the best dad anyone could ever hope to have, and I love you so much, Daddy. You never asked questions, and you were just and fair to me. I know how much you worried when I couldn't answer your questions and tell you the real reason for all of those times, much as I wanted you to know so badly. _

_I can guess that you will be embarrassed right now, so I'll stop. Please don't grieve over me, Dad. I know that you will have Sue with you to help you get through it. _

_Remember I will always be there with you, watching over you. _

_Love always, _

_Bella_


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

Chapter Four: Renee

_Dear Mom, _

_I cannot even possibly imagine how to start telling you about everything that has happened since you have last seen me. If you are reading this letter, it means that you have met your granddaughter, Renesmee. Yes, she is my daughter, named partly after you, and partly after Esme. _

_I know you are wondering how this is possible, since Renesmee looks like she is two years old, while I got married just over a month ago. Please accept that I cannot tell you at this point, and it is for your own safety. _

_If you are holding this letter in your hands, it also means that I am no longer in this world. I am so sorry, Mom, to have left you now, when there was so much more time we could have spent together. At least one of my wishes came true-you have met Nessie, as I have always hoped you would. _

_Please do not ask Jacob anything. My poor friend has already suffered far more than he should, and he is not at liberty to tell you anything, as we are constrained more tightly than you will ever know. Please trust me, and know that I have my reasons for withholding information from you, much as I want to tell you so badly. _

_Please look after Renesmee for me. I love her so much, more than anything, and I know you will understand me when I say that I everything I did, I did to protect her. Be the mother I can now never be, help her, guide her. She will grow fast, much faster than you imagine, but please do not question it, and just think of it as she is unique. _

_I love you Mom, more than you will ever know. I have to thank you for everything, because it is you who gave me Edward and the Cullens, and everything wonderful that has happened since I have lived in Forks. _

_I would never have moved to live with Charlie had you not met and married Phil; in a way, I have to thank you for everything. And for that, I can never repay you. Believe me, Mom, when I say that never once have I regretted moving to Forks and meeting the Cullens. _

_It is the best thing that could ever have happened to me. _

_I am happier now than I ever have been, and my only regret is that I will not be able to watch my daughter grow up. Please consider it my last request, and look after her for me. _

_Mom, you were the best mother I could ever have hoped to have. You weren't my mom, you were my friend, and my best friend at that. I could tell you everything-crushes, boys, first days at a new school. As I grew older, you taught me independence, even if you did it subconsciously. _

_I love you Mom. Please forgive me for leaving you. _

_Love always, _

_Bella _


End file.
